Not So Evil
by whitem
Summary: Tara as the Devil is back, and she tries a different tactic. Let's see what eveyone thinks of this... One-shot...


This one-shot represents another evil little plot bunny that came to me in the form of Tara. For some reason she had so much fun playing the Devil in my other one-shot "The Devil was Blond", that she wanted to do it again. Who was I to turn her down?

Note: To understand this a bit better, one may have to read my other one-shot "The Devil was Blond". It does have a small reference in this story.

Disclaimer: Yeah, this darn thing again. You know the drill… I don't own the KP characters… yada yada… Oh, and the "T" rating is for one small sexual suggestion/innuendo.

Not So Evil

With her skillful training and finely honed senses, Shego ducked just in time to dodge Kim Stoppable's crescent kick to the head, but she didn't expect the roundhouse follow-up that caught her on the chin. As Shego spun like a top, she couldn't help but wonder how little Kimmie had gotten so strong.

With her vision starting to darken on the edges, Shego tried to send another blast at Kim, but she just dodged the shot and came in again with a rib shot that almost knocked her breath out. Next came a jab to the face, and this one brought blood from her upper lip. The last thing Shego saw before everything finally went black was a size seven boot hurtling at her head.

...x x x x...

Blackness ebbed away from her vision, and Shego rolled a bit, groaning in the process. Her head felt like a truck had hit it doing 100 miles per hour, and the license plate only had two letters for identification... K and S.

"Ugh..." Was the only sound she could muster, and pushed the light blanket down to her waist, as she was feeling a bit hot in her bed. _I'm never gonna beat Kimmie again, am I? I'd do ANYTHING to be able to say I finally beat Kim Possible... I mean Stoppable._

"Anything, you say?" A strange voice said, and in a flash Shego was out from under the covers and on her feet with only her fuzzy stripped pajamas on, ready to fight. Looking around her room, Shego didn't see anything out of the ordinary, or where that voice had come from for that matter. She rubbed her face and started to go back to bed, thinking that the voice must have been something from a dream.

"I'm no dream Shego." The voice said again right next to her ear, making the green woman almost jump out of her PJ's. After whipping herself around Shego saw someone she didn't recognize. The girl was no taller than Kimmie, and she was dressed in a Middleton Mad Dogs Cheerleader outfit. Aside from the fact that this girl was wearing a cheerleading outfit, the other two things that stood out on this person was the striking blue eyes, and long blond hair.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Looking over at her door, Shego could see that it was still locked, and her window overlooked a sheer drop of about 300 feet. She had picked this room in Drakken's lair because she wanted somewhat of a view, but near impossible for anyone to enter through the window. Her door also had a palm reader keyed only to her.

The blond girl standing in front of her merely laughed. Giggled, really. "Silly... I can do anything."

"Hmm... You don't **look** like Kim Poss... Stoppable. Man! I cannot get used to her new name."

The young girl looked down at herself. "Oops... My bad." Immediately a black and red swirl of smoke enveloped the girl's body, and suddenly Shego was looking into her own eyes and face. "I'm Evil." The doppelganger said in Shego's own voice.

Staring almost dumbly at this near perfect copy of her self, all Shego could do was move her jaw up and down in confusion and bewilderment. The visage of her self spoke again, this time with a bit of snark in the voice. "C'mon Shego... You're a smart one. Figure it out."

"Sooo... First you come to me as a cheerleader, then you change yourself into me, and tell me that you are evil. There's only one thing, or person, that I can think of that can do all that." The other Shego looked on, seeing that her counterpart was indeed on the right track, but she couldn't say anything. "You enter my room without leaving any evidence, and you're definitely not one of Drakken's Syntho-goons. Princess wouldn't have had the guts to come in here either. You... you're... the Devil, aren't you?" Her question was really more of a statement, even though she didn't quite believe in all that Heaven and Hell thing.

"And we have a winner... ding ding ding ding!" The other Shego stood a bit straighter, and the same black and red swirl covered her body. When it dissipated, the same cheerleader was standing there once more with an almost innocent look on her face. "Now that you've figured out who I am... let's get down to business."

Reaching behind her back, the Devil produced a scroll from seemingly nowhere. She unrolled it and read aloud. "I Shego… do hereby state the following: 'I'd do ANYTHING to be able to say I finally beat Kim Possible... I mean Stoppable'."

"Now wait a minute here..." Shego started to say, but was interrupted by this little blond... Devil.

"Weren't these your words? You thought them, and that's good enough for me." An almost evil smile appeared on the young girl's face, and at the same time her eyes seemed to change from bright blue to an almost black color.

"Well... yeah... but I'm not ready to..." Shego gave a nervous chuckle, "Sell my soul… Or anything like that."

The black eyes turned back to blue, and a slight pout formed on the Devil's lips, and she spoke in a sickly sweet voice. "Don't you know that I take everything literally? Otherwise I'd never get anything done." Her eyes then narrowed a bit. "Besides... I myself would like to see that do-gooder gone as well. She's messing with my... profits."

The Devil pulled up a nearby chair and crossed her legs after sitting down. "See... I give you the ability to beat your nemesis, and that leaves one less thing for me to do myself. It's a win-win situation, the way** I** see it."

"I'm NOT giving you my soul!" Shego almost yelled, making the pseudo cheerleader stand up, pushing the chair back with her legs as she stood. "Here's what I think of your contract!" With a flick of her wrist Shego shot a blast of plasma at the piece of paper, expecting it to go up in flames.

However, only one portion of the document was actually burned. On the bottom right-hand side one small area glowed briefly with Shego's green and black plasma, and a small waft of smoke rose from the paper. The Devil held up the scroll so Shego could see what happened. There on the bottom right, was Shego's signature burned into the parchment.

"What!" The green villainess exclaimed and could only look on as the Devil nonchalantly rolled up the scroll.

"As I've said many times before..." The devil girl said in a cheery manner, "Thank you for dealing with the Devil."

With hands clenched, Shego dove at the infuriating Devil/Cheerleader, and in a poof of smoke the Devil disappeared. Shego's momentum carried her back onto her bed, where she was immediately tangled up in her sheets. "Get off, get off… GET OFF!" With a final heave, the green woman was finally able to free her self from the suffocating bed linen, and stood up on her bed, ready to fight once again. But no one else was in the room.

…x x x x…

Still breathing hard, Shego was still a bit keyed up when she heard a knock at her door. "Who is it!"

The familiar voice of Drakken came from the other side of the door. "Umm… Shego? Are you OK in there? I heard you yelling. Did you have bad dream or something?"

"I'm fine… Go away!" She snapped at the door, and proceeded to go to her in-room bathroom to take a shower

…x x x x…

After showering Shego felt a world better, but she did have a small shiner starting to form around her left eye where Kim Stoppable had applied the knock-out kick. She trudged into the kitchen area of the lair to find Dr. Drakken busily working on something over the stove. Shego cringed a bit as his plant tendrils were helping him out by handing him various items he needed. Even after all these years, she still found them a bit creepy at times.

"Coffee, tea, or cocoa moo?" Drakken said without even turning around.

"Huh?" Shego said.

"Coffee, tea, or cocoa moo?" Drakken turned around and Shego then saw the steaming water, a pot of heated chocolate milk, and the coffee maker.

"Umm… Hot tea, I guess." Shego answered, feeling a little suspicious, and she voiced those sentiments. "What are you up to? Why are you being so nice to me this morning?"

"You don't remember the anniversary?" Drakken said, looking like his feelings were hurt.

"Anniversary? Of what?" Shego sat down at the table as Dr. Drakken set down her cup of hot water and tea bag in front of her.

"Why, the third year anniversary of our being together." Drakken said and leaned over giving her a small peck on the cheek, which garnered a light blush on the green woman's face.

"I never really understood that whole anniversary thing." Shego said, emphasizing the word anniversary with air quotes. She then gave a small sigh while dipping her tea bag in the hot water. "So, what are you going to do this time to celebrate?"

"Not **me** Shego… **we**. As in… us. Ever since we started to get back into doing the evil gig again, I thought the two of us could go swipe something special." Drakken had a smug look on his face that said he knew something that he wasn't going to tell Shego, and it was starting to really vex her.

"And you're not going to tell me, are you." Her question was really a statement of fact.

"Nope. It's a surprise."

"Ugh… You're not going to do something like when you surprised me with that new… thing… you could do with your plant vine, are you?" Shego shivered at the memory, but yet another blush appeared on her cheeks at the memory.

"Oh it's quite different. The only thing is, we need to travel a bit to get there, and for it to be a surprise… I would have to… blind fold you." Shego sighed, took a sip of her tea, and grimaced a bit since the water had gone a little cold. She placed the cup in one hand and proceeded to give it just a touch of heat from her hand. Instead of heating up the water, with hardly any effort on her part, Shego completely disintegrated the cup and the liquid it held.

Dr. Drakken backed away from her. "OK, maybe I don't **need** to blind fold you."

Shego looked at her hand with complete surprise. "Th… That's not why I…" She looked up at Drakken as he was now backed up against the counter. "I was actually going to say that was OK. I barely even touched off my power. So why did it…"

That infuriating cheerleader's voice was suddenly in her head._ "See... I give you the ability to beat your nemesis, and that leaves one less thing for me to do myself. It's a win-win situation, the way_**_ I_**_ see it."_

"No way…" Shego breathed out. She then pointed her index finger at a bare spot on the lair's wall, and shot out what she thought would be a small blast. Instead, it blew a hole the size of her head clean through, and all the way into the Henchmen's locker room where she could see a couple of them in their underwear. Shego quickly closed her eyes in disgust not wanting to see those goons in their tighty-whitey's.

"I… don't know **how **Drakken…" Well, actually she did, but wasn't going to say anything, "But it looks like my powers have been amped up a bit." She then got up, and went over to the coffee maker, poured herself a cup, and downed it in one gulp. "Now let's go do this 'anniversary'… thing."

…x x x x…

After a flight in the hovercraft for about 20 minutes, Drakken then led Shego through a door, which made a small bell ring as they walked through. With a flourish, he whipped the blindfold off, and Shego was standing there wide-eyed in shock. They were standing inside a jewelry store, and everything that was in the display cases almost blinded her. She looked around, and finally saw the sign that had the establishment's name on it, "Jimmy Ding's Bling Bling".

Feeling both surprised and a bit flabbergasted, Shego looked at Drakken, wondering just how the heck he was able to get them inside. She then saw the answer as Drakken dangled a lock-picking set in front of her. And as for the alarm, in his other hand, Drakken held up a pair of wire snips.

"I learned from the best." Drakken said, once again making her cheeks turn a bit pink. "Now pick out whatever you like. But, it has to be a ring, and not a garish one. It's something I would like you to wear… like… all the time, if you wish."

"Dr. D.? Drew?" Shego said, feeling a bit light headed at what it seemed Drakken was doing. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes Shego, I am." The blue man got down on one knee in front of her, and held his arms wide, indicating the store. "Shego… Would you…"

A very recognizable voice suddenly interrupted. "OK Drakken, get off the floor and up against the wall. The two of you are under arrest for breaking and entering."

"Kim Possible!" Drakken said, whirling around and standing up at the same time. "But I thought I…"

"You forgot about the silent alarm, Dude." Ron said, filling in the one thing that he had apparently forgot.

Without warning the entire store suddenly became awash with green light. "Do the two of you have ANY idea what you just interrupted???" Kim, Ron, and Drakken all stepped back from Shego as her hands were glowing brighter than ever before.

With one hand she fired a blast at Kim, and the other she fired one at Ron as well. They both were able to jump out of the way, but the display cases she hit instead were completely destroyed, along with their contents. The fact wasn't lost on anyone that these blasts of Shego's had actually just completely incinerated diamonds! Kim and Ron then separated and started to run around the area, between the display cases and the wall. A constant stream of energy from Shego's hands followed both just before each of them went behind large stone pillars. The streams of energy had barely kissed each pillar before Shego turned off her plasma energy, but it was enough start each of them to crack.

The entire ceiling started to buckle from the damage Shego had done to both the walls and pillars. Quickly she ran over to a display case, smashed the glass, and made a quick decision of which ring to take. She decided on a simple gold band with a setting of three small diamonds surrounding a small emerald. "Perfect." She muttered under her breath.

Running back towards the door, Shego grabbed Drakken by his coat, and dragged him outside. Quickly she turned back around and with a stream of plasma from each hand Shego blasted the pillars near the roof, and then once again strafed the walls, weakening them even further. The entire building collapsed in on itself, burying both Kim and Ron Stoppable.

After the building settled and dust rose from the rubble, Shego shot two blasts straight into the early morning sky and yelled out, "I love this new power!"

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and looked over at Drakken, who was silently pointing in front of them. There in the middle of the rubble was a dome of blue energy covering two forms. The blond boy was standing over the fallen form of his red headed wife with his arms stretched over his head. With a growl, Shego shot another blast at the couple, making the blue shield flicker and disappear.

…x x x x…

Ron's shoulders dropped a bit after Shego's blast took out his energy shield. His MMP was almost completely drained after first keeping him and his wife from being crushed, and then to top it off was the blast from Shego. Ron looked down at Kim and could tell that her left ankle was broken. When Kim looked up to his face, he saw a small gash on her forehead as well.

Ron also knew that he had severely twisted his knee, but he wasn't going to give Shego the satisfaction of knowing this bit of information. He shifted his weight to his other leg, and made a convincing fighting stance.

"You're not killing my family, Shego." Ron said with a growl.

"Oh Puh lease..." Shego shot back. "Just cuz the two of are married now doesn't mean you're a fam…" She then notices Kim with a hand on her stomach and a glare in her eyes that could have melted titanium. "You're... pregnant?"

Immediately Shego powered down her hands and started to back away mumbling to herself, "No... I... I can't do this. I'm not killing a pregnant woman. Especially not Kim Possible."

"That's **Stoppable** to you, Shego." Kim spat while still sitting on the ground.

The blond cheerleader's voice was suddenly in Shego's ear. "You're going soft Shego. Kill them both, and they will be out of your life and my hair... forever! Isn't that what you wanted??? To beat her?"

"No. Not this way." Shego said, backing away a bit from the scene in front of her. "I'm just not... that evil."

With a sudden swirl of red and black smoke, Tara appeared next to Shego, between her and Drakken. A back fist from the cheerleader caught Dr. Drakken in the nose just as he stepped towards her, knocking him back and down to the ground, out cold.

"When you need to have something done right... Do it yourself!" With burning eyes Devil Tara turned towards Kim and Ron, who both looked back at Tara with horror in their eyes. They knew this wasn't the Tara that they had known at Middleton High School. For one thing, she still looked like she was a teenager, and she was dressed in the Mad Dog cheerleading uniform. The other reason they knew it wasn't her, was that they had tangled with the Devil in this form once before.

The Tara/Devil thing took one step towards the Stoppables, and suddenly a voice boomed from nowhere, yet everywhere. "You know the rules... No direct interference."

Standing up while leaning on Ron's shoulder, Kim said, "I recognize that voice."

In a bright flash the Almighty appeared, wearing a simple white robe tied around the middle with what looked like a simple brown rope. Kim and Ron looking at the new arrival with their jaws dropped to the ground, and they said at the same time in equal disbelief, "Bonnie???"

The Almighty looks at Kim and Ron. "Meh... As they say... I work in mysterious ways. Now go forth Stoppables, and live long happy lives. Though I can't promise you that the Devil here won't ever try to intercede in your lives again."

The Almighty/Bonnie walked next to the Devil/Tara and took hold of her by the elbow, whose look of defeat was obvious. Just before disappearing in a bright flash of white, Devil Tara looked up at Ron and Kim. With two fingers she pointed at her own angry eyes, and then back at the two of them indicating that she would be keeping an eye on them.

The end...?

* * *

Methinks I have created a whole new AU. Whatcha think?

I would also like to give a big Thank-You to kim's 1 fan… You gave me the idea to use Bonnie as The Almighty Himself…


End file.
